Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to capacitor fabrication and, more particularly, to improved processes for fabricating metal-insulator-metal capacitors that use self-assembling block copolymers to increase capacitance per unit area without increasing the number of photomasks needed.
Description of the Related Art
Metal-insulator-metal capacitors are used throughout circuit designs to provide integrated capacitors that can be formed during semiconductor fabrication processes instead of using discrete capacitors on circuit board. However, to increase the capacitance per unit area, additional steps are needed to change the topography of the device. In particular, additional mask steps are often used to provide patterning. These additional mask steps increase process complexity, and hence fabrication costs, as well as potential plasma damage at the interface between metal and dielectric layers.